


Better a second time

by CheshireCaine



Series: UraIchi Week 2018 [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, UraIchi Week 2018, Written in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Day VI | Canon Divergence





	Better a second time

**Author's Note:**

> Plotted in my notes as "WE'RE SAVING GIN, BITCHES!"
> 
> Literally the barbeque/party is winding down so I'm chilling and trying to hit all 7 Days while I'm here.

Blink. Blink.

Gin’s eyes fluttered open.

The figure stood above him smirked.

Gin was in disbelief.

Obviously. He’d just died.

Ichigo let his smile fade and looked into the middle distance.

“What?” Gin croaked, before his vision was filled by waves of strawberry blonde.

“Gin!” Rangiku cried out with desperate happiness, blinking tears from her eyes as she clutched Gin to her chest.

“Don't think about it so much. You'll be able to move pretty soon. Kisuke designed that one and bound it to your genetic code.”

Gin—arms shaking—pushed himself upright with Rangiku’s help. He breathed a choked sigh.

“Give yourself a minute to speak. Some blood haemorrhaged in your throat—you shouldn’t even be able to breathe.”

Gin blinked twice more, spellbound by the sight of the man.

Ichigo looked him directly in the eye. “I'm glad you survived, Gin. Rangiku would've been upset.”

“This was for her. And she deserves better.”

“Maybe I don't want better.”

Ichigo full-body turned to allow them their privacy. They shared a kiss for a few seconds and some quiet words.

Ichigo was focussing on Aizen’s blinding flare of reiatsu in the distance but he had no doubt Gin had been attempting an apology before Ran-chan kissed him and made him realise she didn't need his protecting anymore.

“Ran.”

The use of the nickname stirred Rangiku’s attention to the situation at hand.

“You think you can protect Gin until I come back with Kisuke or Unohana-taichou shows up?”

Her eyes hardened. “Let him try and get to Gin a second time.” She clutched at Haineko. “He's not getting past me.”

“I'll be back soon. Kisuke needs me.”

“Go.”

The word had only left her mouth and Ichigo was already flash-stepping to the edge of town.

Things would be different this time.

Ichigo shared a smile with Kisuke.

Yoruichi and his dad appeared to fill the remaining compass points around Aizen.

“You ready for this, Ichi-chan?”

Ichigo scoffed. “I've told you not to call me that so many times.”

“Maa, Ichi. Maybe I need you to try a few more times.”

“You both seem so casual. Are you sure you'd not rather have a break?”

“We have dinner reservations after this, Aizen-chan. You don't need to be concerned.”

Ichigo nearly facepalmed. His dad looked weary and Yoruichi let out a deep sigh.

Ichigo clutched at Shiro and Zangetsu. If Aizen was surprised now, he had no way of seeing what was coming.


End file.
